


Pizza Delivery!

by Nontanuki



Series: Pizza Delivery!AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie is an office woman of sorts, Amélie isn’t blue, Amélie isn’t married, F/F, Gay crisis, Gérard doesn’t exist, Lena is a Gay Mess, Office Woman!Amélie, Pizza Deliverer!Lena, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontanuki/pseuds/Nontanuki
Summary: Amélie Guillard was in no means a woman to order food by delivery. No, she clearly preferred cooking her meals herself, enjoyed it even. That usually was the case anyway, but not today.





	Pizza Delivery!

Amélie Guillard was in no means a woman to order food by delivery. No, she clearly preferred cooking her meals herself, enjoyed it even. That usually was the case anyway, but not today. 

The Frenchwoman has had a stressful day at work.   
First, she almost arrived at the office late - something she would never allow herself, considering she always was on time, maybe a few minutes earlier even.   
Also, she had a high reputation at work for her natural ambition and diligence she put into all her tasks.   
This also was the reason why she had almost come late. The night before, she had been so absorbed into her work that she hadn’t noticed time passing and arrived home later than usually, granting her less sleep than what she would have needed. 

Most of her co-workers looked up at her for her dedication.   
Still, very little of them brought up the courage to actually talk and get closer to her, part of it being due to her characteristically cold and sort of distant demeanor. 

Nonetheless, there was one of them who didn’t waver, not minding the way she acted. It was one big tease, a latina woman who liked to interfere into other peoples‘ business. Amélie would call her the one closest to her on a personal level at work, yet the latina always found a way to unnerve her. 

A low sigh escaped the office woman‘s mouth, she stretched her stressed shoulders as her apartment‘s door fell shut behind her. After she had put her bag down in the hallway, she made her way over into the kitchen. She felt incredibly hungry, for her lunch had been a rather small one considering she had been in a hurry that morning. However, she let out a grunt of displeasure when she discovered that her fridge held nothing but a bit of orange juice. 

No, she definitely wouldn’t be going shopping now or out of her apartment at all. As much as she loved cooking, she was too exhausted to make that effort.   
With hesitation she threw a glance at her phone. There was still another option.   
_‘I guess I‘ll need to order some food after all.’_

After she had ordered some pizza and a salad, she took off her business suit, took a shower and changed into a more comfortable, light purple dress. She put her still slightly damp, dark hair over her shoulder. It couldn’t take long now for the delivery service to arrive, so she simply set the table ready for dinner and beat the time reading a novel she enjoyed. 

Her eyebrow twitched as her stomach growled in hunger, but that soon was to come to and end as the doorbell rang.   
With a slight huff Amélie got up and opened the door. 

————

Lena had been working for the pizza delivery for a while now. It came easy to her, she usually got along with people easily and mostly right away thanks to her cheerful and friendly attitude. 

Some of the customers she delivered to even had a quick chat with her upon recognizing her when she brought them their food during a shift. That way, Lena also got to remember her customers.   
Of course, driving around all the time had taken quite a toll on her in the beginning but she managed to get used to and handle it. 

Her shift had only just started, and after her second or third delivery she found to come across an apartment she hadn’t visited until then and did her best to put on her most friendly smile. 

Stepping out of her car and taking the ordered food with her, she checked the name on the tab and made sure she got the correct address. During that, Lena found the name sounded a bit foreign, French possibly. She made her way to the apartment, ringing the doorbell. Then she waited for the door to be answered. 

“Cheers, luv! The delivery’s here-...”, Lena started her greeting with the door opening but broke off mid-sentence.  
She almost dropped the food at the sight of the woman who opened the door.   
Marvelous, flawless skin; seemingly shining, amber eyes and dark-colored hair (was that black or a dark blue? It seemed to be slightly wet). Lena felt her gaze wandering down the woman’s body, noticing the dress’ deep-cut cleavage and her toned legs.   
_‘Damn hell, she’s bloody hot.’_

“My eyes are up here, _chérie_ ,” the voice that must belong to the woman said. The amused smirk clearly rang through that low, almost seductive purr.  
Abruptly, Lena’s gaze flicked back up to lock with her customer’s, an embarrassed blush evident on her cheeks.   
_‘So she’s French after all. That accent. Bloody heck!’_  
“Uh, yeah, ‘course, I know that...,” for a moment Lena felt sort of dumbfounded before she remembered what she was here for, clearing her throat.   
“Oi, right, you ordered a, uh, Pizza and an Insalata, there you go, Miss Guillard!” After all, she managed to go back to her cheerful attitude, handing the woman her food. 

Guillard eyed her all through the process of handing over the food and paying for it (Lena noticed that the tip was a pretty generous one), which absolutely didn’t help Lena put her mind back at ease for the woman being righteous stunning and actually eyeing her, a pizza deliverer!

Yup, Lena was totally having a gay crisis right then and there. 

When neither of them (or maybe just Lena? She wasn’t sure at this point) seemed able to drag out the moment any longer than possible (in fact, that beauty must be hungry and her food would be getting cold eventually), Lena brought up two of her fingers of one hand to the side of her forehead in a playful salute.   
“See ya then, I guess?” She couldn’t help but letting that bit of hope ring through in her voice. 

A small, yet sincere smile seemed to shine through that seductive smirk on the woman‘s lips, just for a moment.   
_“Bien sûr, ma chérie.”_

And even though Lena didn’t actually speak French at all, that sounded very much like an approval to her. 

With a whistle on her lips and a skip in her step she made her way back to the car, throwing a last glance back at the apartment, finding that even now, Miss Guillard‘s eyes still followed her. 

The rest of her shift and many more hours and days after that encounter, Lena still found herself thinking of that beauty again and again. 

———

Amélie closed the door, making her way to the kitchen and sitting down at the already set, small table.   
She couldn’t lie to herself, the moment she had opened the door she hadn’t been able but to stare at that astonishingly cute woman. Those adorable freckles covering bits of her cheeks, those lovely, marvel-colored eyes and the girl’s bright, cheerful personality. Not to forget that rosy blush that appeared when Amélie called her out. That girl very clearly had been interested in her. 

Amélie prepared herself a plate and began eating, her stomach much appreciating the so long awaited food. 

A smirk formed on the Fenchwoman’s lips at the thought of the cute woman. 

Perhaps she would order pizza more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here you go! That update happened earlier than I thought tbh, LOL.   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I might write a spin-off of sorts sometime. 
> 
> Translations  
> Chérie - Darling  
> Bien sûr - for sure/absolutely


End file.
